parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Candy/Turbo
King Candy/Turbo is a king from Wreck-It Ralph. When Turbo Was Once A Star In "TurboTime" In Mr. Litwak's Family Arcade But When RoadBlasters Got Plugged And Stold His Thunder And He's Being Jealous So He Decided To Abonded His Own Game And Try To Take Over The New Fancier Game And He Ruins It And Let His Game Broken And Was Put Out Of Order Along With Roablasters For Good King Candy played the Creeper in The Black Cauldron (Brermeerkat Style) He is a creeper King Candy Played Plankton In The ShermanBob BodyPants Movie (TheTureDisneyKing Style) He Is A Evil Plan Z King Candy played Claudius in Hiccup and Jack Frost He is Quincy Maroone's partner King Candy played Rumpelstiltskin in Kermit (Shrek) and Bolt (Shrek) He is a little man King Candy played Fidget in The Great Viking Detective He is Ratigan's bat henchman King Candy played Mr. Smee in Ted Wiggins Pan (1953), Ted Wiggins Pan 2: Return to Neverland and Hiro and the Pirates of Neverland King Candy played Mayor of Halloween Town in The Nightmare Before Christmas (VillainsRockz Style) He is a mayor King Candy played Lord Farquaad in Thomas O'Malley (Shrek) He is the lord of Duloc King Candy played Berkeley Beetle in Meridlina He is a beetle He will play Lefou in Beauty and the Demigod King Candy played Mr. Gristle in The BoxMinions King Candy played The Vegemaster in Tarzan of the Jungle (TV Series) Portayals * In Wreck-It Johnny King Cady is Played by as Kijoro (pokemon) *In Wreck-It Aladdin King Candy is played by Edgar *In Wreck-It Baloo King Candy is played by Prince John *In Wreck-It Alex King Candy is played by Dick Dastardly *In Wreck-It Winnie the Pooh King Candy is played by Warran T. Rat *In Wreck-It Eric King Candy is Played by Percy The Small Engine *In Wreck-It Sandy Cheeks King Candy is played by Devil Jin *In Wreck-It Foxy Stallion King Candy is played by ??? *In Wreck-It NiteD King Candy is played by ??? *In Wreck-It Tempe O'Kun King Candy is played by Dustin McCann Sr. *In Wreck-It Pulley King Candy is played by ??? *In Wreck-It Bucker Fuskyote King Candy is played by ??? *In Wreck-It Tyson Unident King Candy is played by Dustin McCann Jr. *In Wreck-It Iarann Coyote King Candy is played by ??? *In Wreck-It Seddel Cougar King Candy is played by ??? *In Wreck-It Axel Wolf King Candy is played by ??? *In Wreck-It Rascle Pup King Candy is played by ??? *In Wreck-It Mishi King Candy is played by ??? *In Wreck-It Cody Denton King Candy is played by ??? Gallery KINGCANDY.png King Candy (Trubo).png King Candy-0.jpg Turbo_Swag.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9621.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9628.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9629.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9633.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9635.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9638.jpg wreck_it_ralph_3d_17.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9993.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9995.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9998.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10001.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10016.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10020.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10027.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10060.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10062.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4611.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4608.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4607.jpg Category:Villains Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Yellow Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dexter's Adventures Villains Category:Small Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Liars Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Those destroyed Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Ugly Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Those eaten Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Dr. Motobug Studios Characters Category:2012 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:Black Hat Customers